


Let Hope Shine

by PaperFox19



Category: Young Justice, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kissing, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sex Toys, Yaoi, nude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 17:01:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In order to control Match the Light calls upon the red lantern core. With the red ring Match’s rage is channeled into a weapon. Superboy tries to stop him but proves no match for him. Before he is killed Nightwing shields him and suffers a fatal wound there is only one thing that can save him Hope, literally so the Green Lanterns call upon the Blue Lantern Core to save the hero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Birth of Something New

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 1 Birth of Something New

Superboy had broken up with Megan. He had tried to ignore the whole fake life thing, but she was obsessed with that old show. He never told anyone this but whenever he did something that didn’t fit with her “Conner” image he felt her trying to coax his mind, trying to force him to change. Thankfully the genomorphs helped teach him to defend his mind from mental influence. Was he perfect at it no, but he could hold his own in a pinch.

So he broke up with the girl, telling her off and saying to leave him alone. He still felt used realizing that essentially their whole relationship was a lie, just her trying to capture that sitcom fantasy. He went to the Watchtower so he could drink away his sorrow. Not like he could go anywhere else, because of his spliced dna his body didn’t age, he would grow older but his body was stuck like this forever.

He was already on his 6th drink and he was barely feeling a buzz, again probably from his kryptonian blood. He continued to drink cause from what he’s seen on TV, after a bad break up guys and girls often go to a bar and drink. He took another shot and groaned, resting his head on his arm. “You look like you could use a friend.” The clone looked up and saw Nightwing sitting down next to him at the bar.

“Yeah…” he looked away a faint blush on his cheeks, the bartender filled up his glass and he took another drink. “Did you hear about me and Megan?”

“Yes.” He put his hand on the boy’s back. “I’m sorry buddy.” He rubbed his back in a comforting motion.

“Am I making a mistake?” Nightwing ordered a drink and joined him.

“Drinking? Yeah probably, but this is your first major break up.” He took his own drink and drank it down.

“No breaking up with Megan, I know she’s got some issues, but so do I…should I have tried making it work?” He took another drink.

“No I don’t think so.” that surprised the clone. “Megan does have issues she needs to work through before dating anyone. Relationships aren’t perfect trying to force some happy image isn’t good.”

“But what if I can’t find anyone.” He shakes his glass. “You know everything don’t you.” He looks to the masked male and laughs. “Of course you do, so full of secrets and knows everyone else’s.” he downed his next drink. “I won’t age, I can’t have a normal relationship because I’m always gonna look like this.”

“And you think dating a shapeshifter is your only option?” the clone nodded. “There are lots of shapeshifters male female and anything in between.” He looked at Conner. “You made the right choice, so listen if you don’t age physically grow up mentally.” He smiled at him.

“What if I don’t find anyone else?”

“Ok you know what that S you wear stands for?”

“I thought it stood for Superman.”

“Well yes, but it’s a kryptonian symbol. It means Hope.” He touched Superboy’s chest, pointing at the symbol. “so have some hope, you don’t even realize how special you are.”

It may have been the alcohol, it may have been his emotions, or the kind firm tone in Nightwing’s words, but it happened. Superboy leaned over and captured the teen’s lips. Dick was shocked, but didn’t push the clone away. The kiss was a little sloppy, and when it ended both were flushed. “I’m sorry I shouldn’t have done that.”

“No, it’s alright, let’s go somewhere more private.” He gave the clone a dazzling smile, paying for both their drinks and grabbed his hand. They took a zeta tube to somewhere Superboy didn’t recognize. Nightwing took him up to his, Dick Grayson’s apartment. It was his place when he attended school, when on the job he was either at the manor or the cave. 

It never crossed Superboy’s mind to let go of the teen’s hand. The apartment was small, but cozy. “About that kiss if I upset you I…” Nightwing silenced him with a kiss. He dominated the kiss, letting his tongue caress the other boy’s lips. Conner groaned and the kiss deepened.

This kiss lasted a few minutes before it broke, but in these few minutes Conner was happier than he’d ever been. It was better than every kiss he ever shared with whatever her name was. “We are both guys.”

“Yep.” Nightwing kissed his neck, licking and sucking on a spot that had Conner shaking. The former boy wonder pressed his leg against his crotch rubbing the growing bulge.

“You’re a human, and I’m a clone.”

“So?” his hands felt up the teen’s muscled body.

“Can we make this work?” The teen began playing with his nipples through his shirt. His arousal had caused his nipples to peek through his dark shirt, the added friction increased his pent up desire, his mind got foggy but he still had some worries, but they were melting away fast.

“Do you want to try?” he applied pressure to these spots and the clone moaned.

“I won’t age, I…ahh…I…” he eased up to let him think.

“I’ll leave this to you, this can be a one night thing, we can blame it on the alcohol and forget about it, or this can be the start of something more. I don’t care if you won’t age physically, I don’t care you’re a guy, I don’t care you’re a clone. I care about you Superboy, Conner Kent, Supey…” he cupped his cheek with one hand and with the other he lifted up his mask.

“I don’t want one night, I want as many as I can have with you. Robin…Nightwing…” the older teen chuckled and leaned in close to the boy’s ear and whispered his true name. The meaning in this one act had Superboy’s heart racing. They kiss and Nightwing leads them towards the bedroom. 

The door swings open and they begin to remove the other’s clothing. Their kiss breaking only to remove their shirts, both garments landing in a pile. They kissed again as Superboy worked to remove Dick’s belt, and by the time he got it off his own belt and pants were removed and dropped down. His boxers were tented up by his thick cock.

Nightwing pushed the teen onto the bed and worked to remove his shoes and socks, and ditching the pants completely. Taking a moment he kissed and licked the clone’s feet, each kiss made his toes curl and each lick had his body shaking with pleasure. He worked slowly, savoring his partner’s reactions and noises, and letting him savor the attention.

Superboy never knew he was so sensitive, getting his feet licked and kissed was new but no less arousing, his soon to be lover moved from the left to the right. After some time his legs were raised up and Nightwing started nipping at his inner thigh while his hands massaged his muscled legs. He was marking him here and there and it felt good.

His boxers were getting wet with pre and Dick didn’t leave him confined for long, with one powerful tug the underwear came off and his hard penis whipped up, he was glorious 8 inches long and incredibly thick big round balls and his crotch was smooth. He had a raw masculine scent, thick with arousal, he may have a body of a teen but he was a man and will be treated as one.

Nightwing moved his head down, kissing the head of his penis, and making a trail down to the base. Each kiss made his manhood twitch, and when the former boy wonder licked up the clone moaned. He cupped the back licking along the underside and the head. He moved back down to his balls, going as far as taking one nut into his mouth and sucking it, while his hand caressed his rod. “Please!” he pleaded, his own hands were fisting the sheets on his bed.

He showed some mercy and switched his mouth with his hand and vice versa, he massaged his full balls as he wrapped his lips around the head. He sucked on the tip while running his tongue over his slit. “Ah ah!” he moaned with each flick. Nightwing looked up at him and gave him a wink, before he could question what the hero was up to whoosh!

Superboy’s cock vanished so fast into the bird boy’s mouth. He arched off the bed in pleasure, his manhood was squeezed by hot wet walls. Nightwing hummed around him, and started moving his head, working up and down slurping and sucking his impressive dick.

Cries of joy filled the room, but Dick wasn’t worried he chose this place for the soundproof walls. It didn’t take long before the clone was cumming shooting his load into his mouth. He drank it down, gulping each spurt as it came, he tasted so different, but good different.

Nightwing pulled off his still hard cock, and smirked seeing Superboy’s lust covered face. ‘He looks so sexy!’ he thought. He runs a finger over his pulsing penis. “Still hard want to go all the way?”

“Fuck yes!” he panted out, and the taller teen pulled back, kicking off his shoes revealing his bare feet. Off came his pants and boxers in one go allowing his impressive 9 inch manhood to spring up. He wasn’t as thick as Superboy but had him beat in length.

Nightwing dropped down and spread the clone’s cheeks exposing his puckered hole. He descended upon him, licking his entrance and making him moan and writhe in pleasure, soon his hole gave in and his ass was pierced by his wet muscle. He darted it back and forth making his hole open up, then he sank as much as he could and began wiggling about.

Superboy continued to moan loud, he had thought about anal sex before but this was better than his imagination. He could feel his saliva coating his walls, and he wanted more something bigger, hotter! Nightwing had just the thing, he pulled his tongue out, earning a whine from Superboy. He took a moment to marvel at him, seeing his perky nipples as his rock hard ppecs rose and fell with each breath, his rock hard cock dripping more pre onto his rock hard abs, he was his!

He went to his utility belt and pulled a round white ball. Coming back he pressed the ball to Supey’s hole and pushed it in, using his finger he pushed it nice and deep. “What’s that?” he asked, and Nightwing smirked.

“You’ll love it!” he smacked Superboy’s ass earning a cry from the clone, his inner walls squeezed the ball causing it to break and dissolve release a clear slick fluid. The lube coated his inner walls and spilled out of his ass, Nightwing lined his cock up and let the lube pool out over his cock coating it completely. He lined up his tip to his hole. “Ready?” he could only nod, he wanted it.

Nightwing thrust in, his cock sliding in and forcing his channel open wide. The lube made things amazing, it was a special blend that Batman gave his boys, he didn’t care if they were gay straight or bi he gave them the means to be an ace in the bed room.

Superboy wrapped his legs around him, his toes curled and insides squeezing him. “You feel so good inside.” His hands caressed his muscled torso to his nips, caressing the perky buds, he removed any trace of discomfort with pleasure.

“Move please fuck me!” Dick smiled and began to move, pulling back to the tip and began to rock in and out of him. He moved fast and the friction had them both moaning. “Yes yes yes yes yes yes!” his thick cock slapped between their muscled bodies. 

The bird boy kept one hand teasing a nipple and let the other go down to pump his manhood. The clone was drooling by this point, having his ass dominated and filled so perfectly, having his nipple teased and his cock pump he lost it.

Nightwing watched as Superboy’s face contorted with his release, an expression he would never forget, second only to the sight of his muscled body being painted in his own cum. The moment ended as the clone’s inner walls squeezed his thrusting penis, the friction became to much and he came flooding his ass with his own seed.

There wasn’t a word for what Superboy felt right now, happy wasn’t enough, he wasn’t sated cause he still wanted more, was this love or some higher emotion that only a kryptonian could feel. He looked at it logically and he was enjoying the feel of the boy’s semen inside him and his dick was keeping him plugged up.

Nightwing moved, keeping his cock inside and moved them so the clone was seated perfectly on his lap, he kept kissing the clone’s neck. “I feel sleepy…” he groaned out.

“Sleep I’m gonna stay up I’m not gonna leave you, I’ll keep you safe and happy.” He massaged the clone’s nipples and earned pleased moans.

“Don’t wanna sleep…” he groaned, his cock rising back up.

“Then don’t,” he says with a light chuckle. He spends hours teasing Superboy’s nipples and cock, sucking and kissing his neck, leaving marks. Dick switched it up, and when he did he caressed the boy’s cum covered abs and pecs making him glisten. He made him cum two more times before Superboy passed out, the last thing he felt was another orgasm from Nightwing the clenching heat of his ass milking the bird boy to one final release, his thick cum spilling more inside and all remained plugged in.

Superboy fell asleep an expression of joy on his face, in this moment his body felt so light. Nightwing pulled a blanket over them and wrapped an arm over him. “Good night.” He kissed his temple and stayed up a few hours more watching him sleep.

They were both so happy, little did they know while they made love the Light was making plans.

-x-

The criminal organization wanted to forge new weapons, they had lost to many pieces and it was time to form a new one. They had contact with Sinestro, and had him contact with the Red Lanterns, they weren’t exactly pleased with working with those who would be considered inferior. “Why shouldn’t we destroy you here and now?” their rings radiated, ready for an onslaught.

“Because we have a potential agent for you, and with your help we can gain control of a weapon for us.” A container was brought forward, inside was Match.

“Oh yes this one is full of rage!” their rings radiated. They called forth a red lantern. “This can be his, once he is infuse with the red light his mind will know clarity and be loyal to the core.”

“We understand, but if you could order him to follow us, if only for a short time, be a way to test his powers.”

“Hmm,” their leader thought with a growl.

“Did I forget to mention there are two agents of the green lantern core here. This new agent right behind their lines would benefit the red lanterns greatly.”

He laughed. “You are a wicked one, I respect that done! Let him out.”

Lex does and the moment Match awakens he attacks the leader. He is easily overpowered and the lantern releases a light and a red ring is slipped onto Match’s finger. He howls in anger, and the ring feeds on his anger and controls it. “Now speak!”

“With blood and rage of crimson red, We fill mens' souls with darkest dread, And twist your minds to pain and hate, We'll burn you all--That is your fate!” His clothing changed to red and black looking similar to Superman’s clothing but with black instead of blue, he had the S crest on him but it was reversed. And over his abs was the red lantern symbol. “This power is great!”

“Very good, now you will obey this group’s orders as our agent with them. We will come and collect you someday, but should you find a chance to kill a lantern go for it.” The red lanterns left as Match nodded.

“Now Match, I have a job for you.”

To be continued


	2. Hope Shines

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please Read and Review; Reviews Inspire New Fics and Keep Me Going

Chap 2 Hope Shines

By morning our two newly formed lovers had no idea what happened. They woke up and decided to shower. He pulled out of the clone allowing the cum to spill out of him, he groaned as the thick seed poured from his hole, running down his legs. He shivered at the sensation, and it wasn’t just an arousing feeling but an arousing sight. With their cocks rock hard they hit the shower, going in together.

As the hot water sprayed down upon them they kissed, tongues going at it sharing their taste, they were pressed closely together, hard manhoods rubbing together. The friction and heat between them had their hearts racing. Nightwing reached around and began fingering his hole, three digits teasing his opening and allowing his seed to leak out.

He didn’t just work to clean him, he massaged his sweet spot, making the teen see stars and buck against him, adding an extra burst of friction. Their moans passed between their lips, sharing point for point. Nightwing begins to move faster, frotting against his lover and working his fingers just as intensely.

Superboy came first, his essence being washed away just as it came. He followed suit shooting his own load and it all got washed away. The kiss broke and they got to washing up. Nightwing washed Conner’s hair and his back, and the clone did the same to him. It was a nice bonding experience one full of fun.

While they showered Batman was calling his com, there was trouble. By the time they dressed Batman was busting down Dick’s door. “Both of you to the cave now.” he ordered.

The whole league was waiting for them. “Something wrong?” the bird boy says.

“We have trouble, reports were coming in that Superboy was attacking various cities.”

“What?!” they gasped. Conner looked to Superman who remained quiet.

“It could be possible there is some residual mind control program at work.”

“Or maybe you felt the need to be stronger so you turned to Lex for those shields or even more power.”

“Look Superboy is innocent!” Nightwing snapped. “He was with me all night.” That caused some looks between the leaguers, Superman looked at Superboy with surprise, but with some understanding.

“And there was no way he could have slipped away from you?” one of the league members accused.

Nightwing looked at Superboy, and fuck it he’d rather their relationship be out in the open and defend him. “No he was on my dick the whole time, we slept connected.” That caused some blushes.

“Then explain this.” They turned on the comp and there were video reports and pictures of Superboy attacking with heat vision and flying. In all the pictures the red lantern symbol was not shown. “Care to explain?”

“That isn’t me, it’s…” he looked to Superman and then down in shame. “My big brother, Lex says his name is Match, he is a pure clone from Superman, he has all his powers. But he was uncontrollable.”

“Looks like they gained some control of him, we’ll talk about this later for now we must deal with Match.” A team was formed since they were dealing with a charged up clone. It was Superman, Superboy, Nightwing and Batman. Many of the league members were on standby. The Green Lanterns were on standby as well they had a bad feeling about this.

The main hitters went in as soon as they got a report of another Match sighting. Match really was a match for Superman, they clashed in the air trying to keep it high enough for no damage below. Superboy wasn’t kept out as Superman was overpowered, they didn’t know what it was but it was the ring of rage amplifying Match’s heat vision.

He went after Superboy next and that’s when Batman sprung a trap using kryptonite to try and weaken the clone. It worked, at first but then a red light covered him and shielded him from the radiation. Now was when the ring and core symbol appeared shedding light on their danger.

Using his ring he blasted the kryptonite away. “Surprised?” he said with a smirk. “Now my little brother you will feel the full extent of my rage.” He sent a barrage of blasts forcing them to scatter, but he didn’t care about the dark knight or the former boy wonder. He kept his assault on Superboy and when Superman tried to get involved he became trapped in a field of red energy, this energy worked like red sun radiation and stripped Superman of his great strength.

“Now that daddy is out of the way let’s finish this!” he wailed on Superboy knocking him around like he was nothing. Match pinned him down, creating red chains to bind his body to a wall. “I’ll aim straight for the heart.” He began charging his attack.

Nightwing couldn’t just sit by and wait for the back up, he dove in right as Match fired. He used his tonfa to block the attack, but it wasn’t enough it shattered his tonfa and struck him but he took the hit for him. “Noooo!” the clone cried.

“Sorry…Superboy…I guess I could only give you…one night…” his eyes closed, and his body got heavier.

“No no no no no no!” he cried praying that this was a nightmare, and he’d wake up soon and he’d be in bed with him.

“Fool what a waste, not like I can’t fire again.” Before he could attack the back up arrived and two experienced green lanterns showed their stuff. Match was in trouble, he was being overwhelmed by the leagues numbers. “Grr I’ll be back!” he released a large burst of red light temporarily blinding them. He escaped and Superman and Superboy were free.

Superboy was holding onto Nightwing, he couldn’t hear his heart beating. There was blood and he had no idea what to do. Batman could see he was to far gone for science to fix, but luckily they had there share of magic on their side.

“Can you help him?” he looked to the two Green Lanterns. They were quiet and scanned him with their rings.

“We can’t but…” they looked to each other. “There is a way to save him, his body was hit by pure red energy he’s dying, the red energy is what’s keeping his heart from beating and there is only one power that can dispel it.” Hal opened up a portal similar to summoning a lantern, but this one wasn’t green it was blue.

“Hope is the only thing that can save him now.” Superboy took his hand and raised it up to the lantern. A blue light erupted from it, and a blue ring came out and slipped over his finger. The light from the lantern surged over him, purging his body of the red energy.

They waited and listened and to their joy his heart started beating. “He’s alive!” even Batman smiled at this.

“He’ll need to rest, he’s gone through a lot.” Superboy lifted him up and they went back to the watchtower, they had a lot to discuss.

To be continued


End file.
